Girl Meets Coming Out
by Makynl33
Summary: Request : Maya didn't want to come out yet, but accidentally, Riley outs them at Family & Freinds game night. Hartthews / Rilaya Oneshot.


As requested by Hotmesslovesickcrackhead I present to you... (I suppose it'll be the same au as my first story?)

"I don't even see why we need to say anything at all, Riley!" Maya did all she could to keep her voice down, but her temper was getting the best of her. Both were in Riley's room having an awfully repeated argument. "It's not like we have to share every single thing that goes on in our lives. It's not something I want right now. Please understand that."

Riley sighed heavily and plopped down by the bay window. "I do understand Maya, but it's also about what I want. You don't want to tell our friends, fine we won't. I do want to tell my parents though." Riley didn't understand why this had to be a constant battle with the blonde. Since when was she unable to express herself? They've been together for four months now. That's a lot of days of stressful hidden secrets.

"I can't hear you. Bi-da-da-dum-dum-dum." Maya sangsonged in her usual childlike self. She just didn't want anyone knowing yet. Things were great the way they were. Just Riley and Maya. She was in a bubble and completely fine with it. If popped, then it suddenly becomes a thing and it's not just Riley and Maya, but Riley and Maya as girlfriends.

She threw herself next to Riley, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Look we can argue about this all night if you want. Or we can just agree to let it go for now." And it's not like Maya had a problem with being girlfriends. She just held natural inhibitions that she felt didn't need to be dealt with at the moment.

"Fine Maya. Let's just let it go like we have been for the last four months. I don't see why you have to be so stubborn all the time." Riley got up and began to walk away. Body language clearly showing her frustrations with her girlfriend.

It's was Maya's turn to heavily sigh. She didn't want to be difficult. "Riley." She called out before Riley was fully out the door. Riley stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the blonde. Dissapoinment written on her face and the look nearly broke Maya. "We'll talk later, I promise. Actually talk. I'll listen and then you'll listen. I don't wanna let you down, Honey."

At that, Riley's demonor melted along with her heart. She swore the blonde could talk her way out of anything. Or maybe it was the soft spot she had for her. She walked over to her girlfriend and sweetly kissed her forehead. "You can never let me down. Now come on, Family & Friends Game Night is in fifteen minutes."

Maya got up to follow, but not before tugging Riley's arm to spin her around, and chastely kiss her lips. Riley hummed in response and threaded her fingers through the shorter girl's.

Thirty five minutes in, and game night was as great as it always been. The whole lot was there. Topanga and Corey were teamed up (Corey finally realized he could win more if they were together.) Then it was, of course, Riley and Maya, as well as, Augie and Ava, Farkle and Smackle, and Zay and Lucas. Shawn and Katy were away on an anniversary trip though. They didn't miss game night often. Even Josh showed up most times. It was a monthly tradition they all grew to love.

They moved on from pictionary, which Maya naturally excelled at. So of course the couple won the first game of the night. Now was charades, and Corey and Topanga were in the lead. Zay and Lucas just went, Zay successfully guessing, "Ten gallon Hat". Which left Maya in tears of laughter and 'hur-huring' non stop. She never did stop teasing Lucas and Lucas never stopped playing along.

The newest couple were up now, and just like her mother, Riley shared a fierce competitive side and a need to win. So when Maya was up doing her thing, Riley was cheering her on and trying to guess the charade as fast as possible.

"Okay three words." Riley stated out loud, Maya simply shook her head in agreement. Then pointed to herself and to Riley. "Us?" Another shake. "Okay, go!" Riley excitedly clapped her hands together.

Maya jazzed her fingers down in a verticle motion, stopping the act with an exploded fist. Like what she did with Auggie, when they gave each other high fives. Which made it all to simple for Riley to guess. "Awe Babe, that's too easy. Thunder and Lightening, duh!"

"Woah." Farkle let out with shocked recongnition.

Maya's face dropped and everyone's head whipped to Riley with confused expressions. Riley held the most confusion though, she didn't understand the sudden change.

"What?" She lengthened out the word, trying to garner an answer. Then thinking back on what she said, her face also dropped and she immediately looked at Maya. "Ooohh."

With a role of her eyes, Maya stormed from the room heading to Riley's. With all eyes still on the brunette, she just awkwardly chuckled and excused herself, going after Maya.

Once in the room, Riley shut the door and timidly looked at Maya. The shorter girl immediately exploded with ams moving wildly and body pacing the floor. "What the hell was that Riley?! I asked you for one thing! Time! I just wanted time. What was that?!"

"Uh a Freudian slip?" The brunette softly answered, not sure if the question was rhetorical or not. But judging by the death glare she got, it was. Maya throw her arms in the air again and let out an exasperated groan. She dramatically sat on the bay window with her arms crossed. As if she were a petulant child about to throw a fit. Which in all honesty, Riley was sure was going to happen.

"You're angry at me." Riley walked over to Maya and sat down. She made sure to leave some space.

Maya cut her eyes to her girlfriend, but her body remained tight and stiff. "I'm furious, Riley. I just-I uugggghhhhh." Maya groaned again and removed her glare from Riley. Opting to attack the door with her cold stare.

"Peaches, I'm so sorry. Please just look at me. Maya refused to. By the quiver of her voice, she knew Riley was on the verge of tears. She knew Riley didn't do it on purpose. And she knew Riley would say and do whatever it takes for her forgiveness. Maya just wasn't ready to give it to her yet. She was angry and reserved every right to be.

"Maya I..." Riley trailed, knowing she wasn't going to recieve anything from her girlfriend right now.

They sat in an awkward silence for a considerable amount of time. Besides Riley's, tearful sniffles, the silence was deafening. "If you want to take a break from this, from us, it's okay. I understand." At this point, Maya had no choice but to squint her eyes at Riley in confusion. Craning her neck to the side, in the process.

"I know you didn't want to come out to everyone just yet. And then there I go yelling out 'babe' at game night. I'm so sorry, Maya." By now Riley was a full on crying mess and Maya's anger dissipated. Like a wave hitting the shoreline, she calmed. She was angry, furious even, however, what would make Riley think she'll leave her? Maya scooted over to Riley and held her in her arms. Minutes passed and Maya fixed Riley so her head laid on her lap. She began caressing gentle fingers through brunette waves.

"Honey, we're having a fight. Sometimes I'm gonna get mad at you, and sometimes you're gonna get mad at me." Maya paused, trying to gather her next words. "At the end of anyday, you are my safety and I'm not letting go. Please, don't think I'm ever giving up on us."

"I don't like it when we fight, Peaches." Riley hiccuped out as her tears started to lessen. She buried her head in Maya's stomach and clenched onto her shirt.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm not going anywhere." Maya never stopped running her fingers through the brunette's locks. They sat there, in a much more comfortable silence, just feeling each other, until Riley's tears stopped.

"Alright let's go quell the minds of our people. I'm sure they're gushing with questions." Riley nodded in agreement but made no effort to move until Maya did.

As they made their way downstairs, everyone was still there, and speaking amongst themselves. As the couple's presence was noticed, all conversations were dropped.

"Everything alright girls?" Corey was the first to ask.

Maya spoke first, "yep all peachy." Riley giggled. "So Riley and I are in a relationship, and have been for the last 4 months. The end" Riley playfully hit Maya's shoulder to scold her, but laughed anyways.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you guys. We were struggling with the decision and how we should tell you." Riley looked between her parents first, then rest of the group.

"We hope you guys didn't think we'd treat you any differently. We love you just the same." Surprisingly it was Smackle who said it.

Then Topanga chimed in, "Seriously. You girls are both my beautiful daughters and I don't think anything has ever made more sense. Well besides Cory and I." They all laughed and Topango planted a kiss on their foreheads.

"Soooo" Maya began, looking for a way out of the overly sentimental situation. "How about a couple of games of Uno?" Everyone threw in some form of agreement, and Cory went to retrieve the cards.

"Yes! Finally a game Smakle and I will dominate." Farkle laughed with presumptious triumph while everyone else simply rolled their eyes.

The cards we're shuffled, passed, and the game began. Each member falling back into the easy fun familiarity of game night.

After the first round, Auggie moved to give both girls a hug. "I always knew you guys were going to get married." Riley giggled and looked at Maya, while the blonde ruffled a head full of curly hair.


End file.
